RAIN
by Yunjae9095-2606
Summary: YUNJAE - "hahh, benar-benar, aku memang salah tempat, membuat tubuh ku panas melihat ya" tunggu? panas? / "Aku mohon, jangan lakukan lagi tuan, Aku tak sanggup."


**HUJAN**

WARNING !

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

PADA BISA BACA WARNING NYA KAN ?

GA NERIMA FLAM BASH ATAU APAPUN ISTILAHNHYA

GA SUKA YA GA USAH BACA

NO EDIT

EYD MASIH AMBURADUL

Disclaimer : YUNJAE punya emak bapaknya

CERITA ini ya punya saya

`~ Yunho POV

"Haaahh… melelahkan juga pemotretan hari ini, tak ku sangka ternyata banyak juga fans-fansku di jepang." Gumamku saat melewati barisan pertokoan paling terkenal di negri ini.

Ah… kalian pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang kulakukan sekarang. Kalau kalian bertanya seperti itu jawabanku hanya satu, melepas lelah.

Ya, aku ingin melepas lelahku yang bertumpuk sekarang. Rutinitasku sebagai model cukup menguras tenaga dan otakku. Dan… oh aku hampir lupa mengenalkan diri, _Annyeonghaseo Jeoneun Jung Yunho imnida_ , aku adalah seorang model dan penyanyi papan atas yang berasal dari negriku tercinta Korea, dan sekarang aku tengah menjalani pemotretan untuk suatu _product_ terkenal di negri yang juga di kenal sebagai negri sakura ini.  
Hari ini aku benar-benar penat, hingga aku putuskan untuk kabur dari managerku dan keluar dari hotel tempat ku menginap lalu pergi ke tempat ini. Aku taktau persis aku di mana, tapi sepertinya ini adalah tempat orang-orang untuk melepas penat.

Kulangkahkan kakiku setapak demi setapak, menikmati dingin nya hembusan angin malam. Sepertinya kota ini tak pernah tidur, kulihat jam ditanganku sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Tapi disini masih tampak seperti baru menjelang petang banyak pasangan yang berlalu lalang. Tunggu pasangan ?  
Ya mereka semua berpasangan dan diantara mereka ada yang memasuki sebuah ruangan. Aku penasaran akhirnya aku ikuti mereka. Ternyata mereka menuju sebuah Bar,  
"Kenapa aku menuju tempat seperti ini? tapi tak ada salahnya juga aku sedikit minum. 1 atau 2 gelas takan membuat ku mabuk" pikirku saat menuju sebuah meja dimana ada seorang bartender di sana.

"mau minum apa tuan ?" tanya seorang bartender dalam bahasa jepang.  
"Apa saja." Ya, untunglah akupun menguasai bahasa jepang, jadi tak perlu ku gunakan bahasa isyarat atau sebagainya.  
"Baiklah tunggu sebentar" Bartender itupun pergi mengambilkan pesananku.  
Selagi menunggu pesananku datang, aku melihat ke sekeliling,  
'hah, tempat macam apa ini ? kenapa bisa nyasar ke tempat ginian sih, DAMN !' Umpat ku dalam hati.  
"Ini minumannya, silahkan tuan" Suara bartender itu menghentikan umpatan ku.  
" _thanks_ "

Kembali kuperhatikan orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingku.  
'aku benar-benar salah tempat' kembali aku membatin.  
Bagaimana aku tidak menyebutnya sebagai salah tempat. Masing-masing mereka tengah asik saling bercumbu dengan pasangan nya. Ah, bukan hanya itu, di meja ujung sanapun aku dapat melihat seorang _namja_ yang tengah menggerayangi _yeoja_ yang ada di depan nya. Namun mereka tetap fokus saling bercumbu. Sepertinya kilauan cahaya lampu warna-warni dan dentuman musik yang terdengar begitu keraspun tak bisa mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"hahh, benar-benar, aku memang salah tempat, membuat tubuh ku panas melihat ya" tunggu? panas?  
apa aku tidak salah? ya sepertinya memang begitu entah karena situasi disini sekarang atau karena minuman yang kuminum ini. Tubuh ku terasa panas, dan ah… sepertinya celanaku pun terasa semakin sesak. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?  
Aroma alkohol yang begitu menyengat di seluruh ruangan ini sepertinya tidak cocok dengan ku. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pulang saja, dari pada terjadi hal hal yang tak kuharapkan nantinya.  
Aku pun melangkah kan kakiku menuju pintu keluar, namun tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan begitu lebat nya.  
"Sial, kenapa harus hujan?" Umpatku pada diri sendiri.  
Kembali kutelusuri jalan yang telah kulewati sebelumnya. Saat aku tengah berusaha memenangkan piikiranku setelah keluar dari tempat yang membuatku hampir kehilangan kendali ku ini. Aku mendengar sebuah isakan dari sebuah lorong gelap diantara sorot lampu kota yang bersinar.  
Karna penasaran aku pun mendekat ke sumber suara, mencari tau apa yang tengah terjadi.  
Ada seorang wanita yang mungkin usianya tak terlalu jauh dariku, tengah terisak di tengah hujan lebat. Dengan pakaian yang sudah terkoyak. Sobek di sana sini, dan sepertinya dia habisa di pukuli. Itu terlihat dari banyak nya luka lebam yang ada pada kaki dan tangan nya.  
"Hey, kenapa kau menangis di tempat seperti ini?" tanyaku dengan lembut aku tak mau membuatnya merasa takut dengan kehadiranku.

-

~Jaejoong POV

Di sebuah kamar kini aku hanya bisa meratapi nasibku, aku sudah tak berharga. Aku tak layak hidup di dunia lagi, mungkin akan lebih baik bila aku mati, dari pada aku hidup dengan terus menerus melakukan pekerjaan NISTA ini. Aku lelah, aku lelah harus terus menerus memasang senyuman manis, merayu-rayu dan dan memberikan tawa renyah untuk setiap klien ku. Kali ini aku benar-benar sudah muak, aku tak snggup lagi. Hati kecil ku berteriak, ingin rasanya aku lari dan meninggalkan semuanya yang ada di sini. Keputusan ku sudah bulat, aku harus pergi dari sini. Baru saja aku hendak beranjak dari tempat ku berpijak, tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya datang, dan memberi senyuman nya padaku.  
"Kau masih tetap terihat cantik" kata pria baruh baya itu  
"Cuih, aku tak sudi lagi melayanimu, aku sudah muak dengan semuanya !" Aku berusaha pergi meninggalkan nya. Namun sayang, belum sempat melangkah lebih jauh, tanggan nya mencengkram pergelangangan tanganku dengan kuat. Aku berusaha berontak, melepas pergelangan tanganku. Namun sial, aku tetap takbisa dan dia dengan paksa memintaku untuk tetap melayaninya. Dan lagi-lagi dia melakukannya dengan kasar, memang tak ku harapkan dia akan berlaku lembut, tapi apakah dia pernah berpikir seperti apa rasa sakit yang kurasakan.  
Dia menarik pakksa gaun merah yang 15cm diatas lutut yang ku kenakan, dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, bukan hanya itu, ia pun melucuti semua pakaian dalam yang ku kenakan, tetap dengan cara pemaksaan nya.  
Aku hanya bisa memohon padanya unuk tak melakukan hal itu lagi, aku tak sanggup kalau harus menerima perlakuan kasar darinya.

"Aku mohon, jangan lakukan lagi tuan, Aku tak sanggup." Pintaku pada pria paruh baya bertubuh tambun itu.  
"Maaf sayang, Ibumu memiliki hutang yang cukup banyak kepada ku dan Ayah mu membayarnya dengan tubuh manis mu ini, jadi mau tak mau kau harus melayani ku dengan baik, mengerti ?" ucapnya dengan tangan yang mencengkram rahangku dan dengan seduktif dia menjilati seluruh wajahku.  
Menjijikan memang tapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat ? Ia pun melanjutkan perbuatannya ke tahap yang jauh lebih buruk dari yang pernah ku alami. 1, 2, dan 3 jam ber lalu ia pun menyelesai kan nya dan aku yang sudah tak berdaya di tinggal nya begitu saja tanpa rasa kemanusian.  
Kurasakan sakit di seluruh tubuh ku, terutama pada bagian bawah pinggangku. Terasa perih dan ngilu masih menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Ku putuskan untuk pergi secepatnya dari tempat ini. Tak ingin lagi rasanya aku bertemu orang macam dia, bahkan dia tak layak di sebut manusia. Di anggap binatangpun sepertinya ia terlalu menjijikan. Aku berjalan cukup jauh, kini aku telah sampai pada sebuah lorong gelap. Aku tak tau ini dimana yang ada di pikiranku sekarang adalah berlari sejauh mungkin, agar tak lagi ditemukan siapa pun yang hanya ingin memanfaatkanku saja.  
Hujanpun seakan enggan membantuku dalam pelarian ini, bahkan turun semakin deras. Badan ku tak lagi sanggup menahan rasa sakit yang ku rasakan sekarang, aku putuskan untuk istirahat. Aku terduduk bersandar pada sebuah tembok di lorong gelap yang terabaikan oleh banyak nya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Dingin, sakit, perih, dan Sampai aku merasa ada seseorang yang datang ke arah ku, tapi pandangan ku kabur, dan aku hanya bisa terisak menahan rasa sakit yang aku rasakan sekarang.

TBC


End file.
